eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Eternal Wiki:Administration
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Administrators Josh2 has been an administrator since February 2010. He joined Earth Eternal in Spring 2009 before Closed Beta began. In August 2009 he was invited to join Closed Beta and did so in early September. «Nuilvian Talk/ », also known as Michael, adopted this wiki in September 2009. He is not an expert on Earth Eternal and does not pretend to be; however he does his best to help out the Wiki community as much as he can. His characters share the last name "Moon." Retired Byzel was an Administrator since the middle of November 2009. His in game characters are Byzel Ythrin and Roshiel Ythrin. As of January 2010, he retired from the Earth Eternal Wiki. CBrannan started the Earth Eternal Wiki in February 2009. He has since been taken by the perils of everyday life and is no longer active on the wiki. Mushroom mushroom [[User talk:Mushroom mushroom|'♥']]/'''[[:Special:Contributions/Mushroom mushroom|♣']] has been an administrator of the Earth Eternal Wiki since early November 2009. He is from Sweden and has characters named Random Guy Muchacha Azar. Specific τ'/'[[:Special:Contributions/Specific|'‹''']] became an administrator in early December 2009. Even when new to the community, he showed promise and dedication the cause. He lives in Ottawa and has several in-game names sharing the surname "Noble:" Silver Noble, Jaded Noble, Juxtaposed Noble, and Necrotic Noble. Specific is retired until further notice as of Feb. 2010. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator "Adminiship" on the Earth Eternal Wiki is by invite only. If a bureaucrat notices that a particular member is going out of his or her way to benefit the community, that member may be asked to join the Earth Eternal Wiki team. Asking for adminiship is normally the fastest way to lose the respect of the community. However, there may be some cases where it is necessary; use your own discretion -- consider it a prelude to how you may use your powers as an administrator. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.